Arie's Bittersweet Bars
by avv90
Summary: Even as a young child she was always looked at, either in disgust, or lust. She couldn't see it. She didn't see it. Until he forced her to.
1. Sweets

**So, I am super in love with this ship! I don't know why It's not more recognized, anyway, this is kinda a more serious deal.. Since, it has domestic violence, so I'll be rating it, T, until further notice. I will be adding more pairs as they come, and how many people ask for them! The rating will probably go up! They are in a human AU or rather present AU. So, I know I shouldn't add horns and tails... So, I wrote this for fun, but I hope you guys like it... I want to continue it.. but only if it doesn't completely suck... I've been told my stories completely suck before. Kinda sucked, but I ask for real judgment, 'kay! I hope you enjoy, and like this.. and I hope it's not too short! Please review, and comment! And let me know if I screw up somewhere!**

 **Oh! I own nothing!**

* * *

This wasn't the first time. No. Actually, this was one of the many times he had visited her in the late hours. He wouldn't knock, ring, or call ahead. He would give no heed. No, instead he would just let himself in. He would cross through the neatly packed home and into her bedroom. Hastily, passing over all the stuffed animals kicking her sweets scattered here and there and piles of folded clean clothes she chose to leave out for that _one_ _night_.

His muted steps led him to a large roundabout shaped bed with a figure laying still. He could see her faint outline a shadow's chest lifting and fall as grace itself would have it. The thick ivory sheet covering the bed making the room seem far more elegant than she could have ever imagined. He almost took a moment to admire them between his fingers before tearing them clear off, leaving the view of the sleeping figure in plain sight.

He would then swiftly move to her letting his hand ever so gently caress her all over. Allowing his fingers to slowly trace over her as he indulged. He'd fish his pockets furiously retrieving a single small square object from his pocket taking it to his lips and tearing it only to toss it aside on the nightstand for the moment. He would then slide his hand to her rosy cheek stroking them with strong heavy touches. Then gracefully he would bring it to his lips licking her warm skin as he shed a monstrous smirk.

"My, my-my... What do we have here?" He would ask clapping his hands together in spite of her sleep. Shooting straight up only for her to see her position. Yet she remained alarmed and frightened. She sat still trembling fiercely. She turned her head every which way until he seized her chin coaxing her sight to meet his strange void. She gasped,

"H-how?" She would ask taking hold of his firmly gripped fingers. She turned her head vigorously attempting to free her stolen face.

"Your shouldn't leave your door open.." She could hear the smirk in his voice almost taunting her thoughts with panic, "Disgusting things can happen." He responded plainly grunting. He shoved her face back peeling away his pants and tossing them into the heavy darkness. He slowly crept off from the bed taking in the view of the scared girl. He moved quickly jumping onto her.

"B-but-I-!" He rose his hand- striking her pale face letting a trickle of blood fall from her now broken lips making it's way to the virgin colored sheets.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" He pressed his eyes closed. He grumbled lowly and rubbed his temples giving a thought of his harsh actions. She pulled back stumbling off the bed and into a corner to create space between them, "God, you really did that?" He shook his head, cupping his face in his pale hands a large sorrowful moan escaping his lips covering himself from the trembling girl. Torn she slowly made her way to him letting a hand slip over his broad shoulders,

"Loke- You-" Her eyes remained large. "Are you o-okay?" She asked wiping the streak of warm crimson liquid off her chin and letting it fall back to her side.

"I told you not to call me that! Are you fucking stupid or something?" Loke asked brows knitted. He yanked at her sleeve- pulling her down to him. Her breath raised quickly as he pressed his mouth to her ear. Her heart seemed to want to bounce from it's home. The smell of liquor clearly in his breath, she turned her face away in disgust.

"Lok-Leo.. umm.." She was petrified. "I-I don't think you're okay... D-do you want me to take you to your room?" She asked cocking her head to the side. He gave off a small hiccup allowing his hands to fall to her thighs.

"No." He said quickly standing. Loke gripped her wrists as she pounded his chest attempting to free her lost ligament but instead he tossed her back over onto the bed. She scoffed as the air left her lungs and she tried to take in the air. "I want to stay with my frigid little lamb." He chuckled letting his hand press the bridge of his nose, "Is that all right?" He asked pulling her legs back, she tried to pull away to break free from his grip.

He slowly let her sit up still holding her legs as she spurred to the headboard of the bed. He climbed right after her as she gripped the metal loops of the baseboard her fist fell numb. He scooted his face next to hers his smug look boiling her skin,

"Leo... I can't-" He grabbed her ear, tugging her into his face,

"Is that all right?!" He demanded grunting.

"I said- I can't Le-" He pushed her back gently tapping her forehead with his fingernail leaving thin claw marks. Loke hummed a mournful tone letting her fear grow as he whistled away.

"Wrong answer!~" He sang taking a large section of her cotton candy hair gripping it tightly a large hellish smile in place. He quickly spun it around his fingers slamming her head on the baseboard. Loke gave off a large snicker. She muffled her pain breaking into a sob. She tried to lower her head with no avail. "Did I tell you to cry?" He asked the intimidation laced throughout the question as held onto her thick waves.

"I-I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I-I'm-!" He yanked her head up forcing her to stare him in the eye as her tears began to bundle. She was begging to be released.

"Oh.. Yes!" He flaunted in a female voice. "I'm sorry!" He teased. "Always gotta fuckin apologize don't ya?" He asked letting her hair go. "You fucking disgust me did you know that Aries?" Leo combed through his mane. Her muddy eyes held back the salty tears,

"L-eo... Loke... Please go home... You'll wake someone up.." She pleaded as she rubbed her sore scalp brushing off the packed tears.

"They won't come... Oh, they better not, and do you know why Aries?" Leo asked lowering himself to face Aries letting her feel his steaming breath.

"Please-" Again he grabbed her hair but this time he gently caressed it through his long claws as she began to shake as she felt a small cold metal press against her boiling face.

"Because I'm your husband now.." He took the strands scrunching his nose she held his wrist as he pulled. "You're mine, and mine alone." Aries let her hand slip falling and touching a ring she felt around his finger a small clunk sound was made as she touched hers to his.

"Leo, I'm sorry... You have to go.. We can't have-" At this point, her pale face was as bright as a peach, her eyes puffy and red, her sobs barely audible. She pulled her hand away knowing all too well what the gold between her fingers meant.

"I am not leaving-" He slipped his hands away from her hair. "Until I get what I want." He cackled letting his finger trace her mouth slowly making it's way to her chin then to her neck as he leaned closer he pressed his lips onto her warm skin.

"I won't- I can't Leo!" Aries screeched, pulling herself back. She covered her chest with her frail arms.

Angered Leo clasped his hand over her mouth.

"I don't have to ask you anymore."

* * *

She was late... like deadly late. The class was going to start, and final exams were probably going to be passed out any minute now. She slid passed the front office, passing up two students roaming the halls. _This_ was her last day in high school, she was finally going to graduate! She honestly wanted to make it something memorable, but no she managed to screw even that up!

She cursed at herself internally, "Why did I decide to finish the season!?" She barked taking a sharp right into a barren hall. "Yes! It still open!" The door to her class was still swung opened letting her see the clear view of all the desks, it almost begged her to run, she sighed in relief. Closing her eyes, Aries bit her lip, sprinting to the opening. She paused as she reached the opening, huffing. She rubbed her sure to be bright cheeks, smiling- finally looking up.

"I made it-" **(Ring)** The door was thrown closed in her face. Aries smile faded as did her glee, and her eyebrow rose. "Aww?!" She hit her head on the thick wooden door, "I'm late.." This was the worst teacher to do this too, " I'm in trouble... again..." She lowered her head, sulking to herself.

The door was finally opened _after_ attendance was taken... And after she was marked tardy, _again_. Her teacher gave her a smug look, like always making her stomach churn a little. Aries always rubbed it off, but today it looked scarier than usual.

"You are late again Miss. Ram." He started walking back over to his desk like always he beckoned for her to stand in the middle of the room.

"I am so sorry-" She flushed, her face consumed in a crimson color. He rose a finger, quieting Aries he slowly looked her up and then down,

"Again, Miss. Ramm!" He spoke slowly his tone sharp as he bit down on his own lip.

"Mr!" A familiar voice called, the teacher looked back, the class turned. A few muffled 'awws' escaped some lips, seeing as this seemingly never spoke. Unless of course, _she_ felt necessary.

"Yes, Audrey our vice-president?" He muttered, turning to the girl. He stared at her cold eyes.

"It's my fault she's late-" She pointed to her chest, "I let her oversleep-" He waved his hand in the air, cutting her off. She narrowed her eyes at him, wishing to send a killing glare.

"No, it's her own fault for not being prepared." He turned back to Aries, who jumped back, lowering her head in shame, "Now.. should I let our little late comer take the exam class?!" He questioned, smirking he looked at her flustered face, eyes large in alarm.

"I really am so terribly sorry..." Aries muttered, covering her pale mouth with her large sleeve, she began to shake. Her shy actions making their way to the surface.

"Of course, she should!" Virgo called anger bitten in her words, still standing she held onto her large satin laced hat, her outfit today was historic as acting for women can go, she wore a long white lace mermaid dress, it had two large bows wrapped around her figure, an enormous hat, with a snowy inside, with a pale flowering umbrella at her side. This outfit, like all her others, was either a complete replica of the original or the original itself.

" Ahh... My Fair Lady?" Aries thought as she looked back at her best friend, Virgo, "Is it original? I think she mentioned this yesterday, right?" She thought deep in question, she let her fingers fiddle as she felt the stares move to her.

"Sit, Audrey Hepburn!" Their teacher called Virgo scoffed sitting down she rolled her eyes. She flipped her head back. "Now…" He squinted his stingy eyes at Aries, she wore simple black yoga pants that if needed could pass as tights and an oversized green tunic. "Maybe _we_ should meet up after school.." He chuckled, "To discuss your retake, of course." He brought his hand to his lips, "Right-?" He grunted as he was cut off,

"Teacher." A single strong voice stood out. The teacher grumbled, turning he faced the tall young man standing.

"Oh!" He rolled his eyes, "Yes, class president?" He asked, his dull eyes on the nicely dressed student, his suit was fitted, and his short thick brown hair, a mighty mane. Leo wore glasses, that framed his handsome face. According to most of the girls at this high-end school, he looked quite dashing in fact some even begged to marry into his family, to which he always politely declined. Aries only ever saw him as her role model, speaking for what he wanted, and for what he believed. A true role model in her eyes. _Something she could never do._

"My vice-president is right." Leo pointed at Virgo, who simply smirked, "She is still eligible to take the test-" He rubbed his finger, rolling a golden ring up and down his finger.

" _I_ _decide_ if she does." The teacher mocked giving the boy a menacing glare. The boy simply chuckled,

"No." His face grew serious, "You don't." Leo shook his head eyebrow high in delight. "According to section 12, article 5, paragraph 7, line 3 in the student handbook," He announced a large grin in place, "A student is allowed to take the test with the remaining amount of time, if he/she decides to take it then, or retake it with another teacher of the same subject." Leo's eyes bright and bold as he spoke.

"And-" He narrowed his gaze at him, the boy simply nodded.

"And seeing the remaining amount of time-" He paused turning his golden Rolex watch back, "She will have the same opportunity as us..." He tilted his head forward. "If you chose to pass out the test, so we may begin." He held his strong gaze, sitting back in his seat. The class sat in an awkward silence for what seemed, like eternity until Virgo happily broke the silence,

"We're all gonna fail if you don't pass it out." She let out. " Right, Loke?" She asked he shook his head in accordance.

"Sit down Mrs. Ramm." Aries turned her head in shock their teacher holding his head low in bubbling anger.

"What?" Aries asked mouth hanging.

"Sit!" The teacher called. Aries scrambled past all the desk making her way to her seat, next to the window behind her fancy dressed best friend.

"Hey," Virgo whispered back as Aries dug through her Rag and Bone Pilot Backpack.

"Hi." Aries squeaked pulling out her fine pointed glossy pastel pen, and a number 2 pencil letting them sit on her desk.

"Quiet!" The teacher commanded, "From this point on, no discussion, if so you will receive a zero-" He continued explaining giving Aries a reason to look elsewhere or rather over at the stronghold that was Loke. He quickly turned back causing her to jump back a bit still, she let a warm smile consume her lips.

"Thank you." She mouthed bowing her head a bit. He simply nodded, and turned back his attention to their fuming Teacher.

* * *

"Umm...?" She grimaced pulling her hand over her tired eyes, "Maybe that last episode was too much?" She inquired sitting up. Aries rubbed her sore eyes letting her lashes bat a few times before her expected yawn.

"Arie!" She turned her head to her door. A foggy image of a girl stood by the door she grinned with delight as she let her hands fall to the side as she slightly tore open the veil surrounding her bed.

"Ah... Virgo-san!" She chirped clasping her hands together. She pulled off her pale soft sheets, jumping to her feet.

"Yes," Virgo nodded hastily. "-hurry please we're having dinner with your parents tonight, remember?" She asked scratching her sleek pink hair.

"But that's tonight!" Aries whined throwing on her white silk robe and wool slippers. She walked over to the coffee stand standing straight as to show resistance towards going.

"Do you wish to go back to sleep?" Virgo asked head turned slightly. "Oh!" She shook her head in remembrance, "Aries, did you stay up watching those cartoons, again?" She asked with disgust as she passed the bundled girl.

"They are not cartoons! It's anime!" Aries retorted hands balled into a fist as she rose then to her feet. "And you watch them too!" She crossed her arms in a pout to her friend before easing slightly. "Besides... I was having such a great dream." She scrambled her voice rocky from shouting. She rubbed her throat reaching down she pulled up her water bottle drinking slowly to help wash away the strain. Her throat was incredibly dry this morning, and she can't remember why?

"I do…" Virgo muttered with glee. "But I do it for fashion," She let out a small grin, "-and it doesn't prevent me from forming a proper sentence." Virgo paused, "Anyways, what kinda dream?" Virgo inquired pulling up a seat she stumbled down crossing her legs she spread her skirts fabric lace down letting the long white silk flow, the iconic dress gave giggles to Aries today.

"I-I" Aries thought for a moment, "Can't remember." She muttered Aries' eyes seemed to sadden. Aries couldn't remember what it was but the dream made her heart beat a bit faster her cheeks burn a bit brighter and her throat all the more dryer.

"Really?" Virgo mocked letting her hand slip under her chin. Aries shook that off instead she turned her head to the side a large smile in place.

"So Marilyn Monroe?" Aries squealed. "Are you gonna wear that tonight?" She asked opening the large veil covering her bed. Aries let her body fall back on the bed face first letting her breath get louder.

"No, I'm wearing this for fashion.." She replied uncrossing her leg and standing. She spun letting the white fabric blossom she turned to Aries. "It's the original! Pretty, right?" She asked eyes with a smile her eyes largened at the girl,"Wake up, Idiot!" She shouted crossing the room her shoes taped on the hard surface of the wooden floor. Aries shook pulling herself up.

"Yes, Marilyn?" She asked throwing back her cloudy hair. Aries wiped the drool that had escaped her lips with her friend's story.

"Were you even listening?" Virgo asked hand on hip grimace in place. Aries bit her lower lip eyes in question,

"Yes, Mam'! Aries reported hand in salute.

" _Really?" Her thin painted brow lifted to me,_ "What did I say?" She asked her crimson lips pursed as Aries's eye began to twitch,

"Ughh... How awesome I look today?" Aries asked eyebrow raised. She scratched her head shrugging a bit.

"No." Virgo simply stated gaze still set on Aries. Aries shook to the core,

"The Seven Year Itch?" Aries asked giggling a bit until Virgo laid her eyes on her to which she simply bowed her head in an apology.

"I question our friendship every single day..." She shook her head sighing.

"Really?" Aries questioned quivering lip in place she crossed her hands in a prayer.

"Yes, now get ready... I want to go out for brunch." Virgo lifted out her phone, "I've got someone waiting for us, so you have to dress nicely... Understand Arie?" Virgo asked eyes squinting. She made her way to Aries's closet. "So, I'll be picking out today's outfit, 'kay?" Virgo smiled as she threw open the door,

"When don't you?" She asked hands risen in question.

"Under that, you're wearing a lamb onesie." Virgo pointed, Aries, opened her robe, to confirm the accusation. Her small horns on head. Aries shrugged a perfect smile in place and she let out a large and exaggerated sigh.

"What can I say? I'm a fool, for wool." Aries bounced.

* * *

 **'Kay, So I'm a sucker for puns...And Number two pencils! Anyways thank you so much for reading... I honestly hope you enjoyed... I hope to expand the story a bit more, and make it interactive for us all... I want to hear about pairings, stuff that I should add, and then some! Please review, and or send me private messages to let me know how I'm doing, if not we'll all be dragged into a weird mess. Again, thank you!- avv90**


	2. Red Velvet Cookies

_**Hwuuu.. Well, hello there, how are you? I hope you're having a nice and fancy day, If not I hope it gets better! Okay, So yup.. I'm back! Honestly this is late, I was planning on publishing this earlier, but then I had to start my whole, Driving permit test thingy, (Wish me luck) and lost track of where I was, still though I've been reading, and re-reading this, and I hope I caught most of my major grammar mistakes, if not I do please apologize... Anyways, I hope this is long enough, and not completely terrible. Again, I'd like to remind everyone, that I love hearing all of your reviews, and messages, so please don't feel guilty about reviewing, or sending PM's, because I really want to hear your thoughts! Good, or bad... But, tell me if I'm just screwing up, or just plain killing this! I want to know! Tell me, if you'd like to add something, or make me get rid of it! I hope you enjoy and hope you fangirl happily, or Fanboy, I don't judge...**_

 _ **Oh, here is my first reviewer, I would have added the second one, but they didn't have an account, and by the way, I'd like to get special permission to put everyone's reviews up here, because good, or bad I'm just proud you decided to care enough to review, or PM me, so Just say yes, or no! I won't if you say so, sorry if that bugs you, but I like to honor people who like it!**_

 _ **-Thank you, QueenVictoriaXIV for reviewing, but thanks, all of you guys for just reading! Sorry, though, I'm just proud that she was my first reviewer, hope you don't mind!**_

 _ **I own nothing, and I mean anything! Especially Oreos!-avv90**_

* * *

Aries's eyes grew large sweat pouring down her forehead as she dug her long slender fingers through her matted hair pulling at it. Her breath grew significantly warmer with the ever booming ticking of the clock that was hung behind her. She began to slightly rock back and forth as she forced her eyes closed, "Okay..okay- okay.." Aries let out a long held breath. "He can't still be staring at me right?" Aries thought an enormous frown grew on her pale lips. She lowered her head letting her eyes slowly shift up as she caught hold of a mysterious shooting glare. She quickly let her gaze fly elsewhere. Her dumbfounded glare spun around the room but only to her horror she met his gaze. He still had his eyes dead planted on her. "How long has it been?!" She hammered in thought eyes dart at her test she kept her gaze low eyeing the obvious question. _What is the lightest element?_ All the questions seemed fairly easily just like this one and she, of course, had studied the night before but something had stopped her from finishing it with lightning speed. The glare she was receiving but not from her soon-to-be-former peers. No, they had long begun the anxious fidgeting glances to their own exams; still, the thoughtful glare studied her. His fixated look made her shake from her core. His dark aura making it's way to the back of the room to where she sat pressuring her to anxiety. Aries's teacher stood at the front of the room a poised expression in place ignoring the other children's frustration with their test keeping his hand firmly placed around his chin giving him an almost confused look. Aries could almost make out the outline of his other arm under his desk. Aries bit her upper lip blinking rapidly. "Please... don't be doing what I hope you're not doing!" She begged her thoughts eyes dilated she shook her head slowly.

"I'm finished," Virgo muttered. She slowly rose her hand. Aries pulled her head up eyeing her friend. Studying Virgo's form- she was limping and probably still tired or waiting for the announcement to release the student council. Aries directed her attention towards her teacher who promptly shoved himself up with both of his arms keeping his gaze focused solely on Aries. He passed the six or seven children in front of Virgo swiftly standing next to the lacy dressed girl.

"What Audrey Hepburn?" He asked a small smirk in place. Virgo ignored his comment pulling her test up handing it to him,

"Done." She huffed. Aries couldn't help let a small giggle show on her lips.

"Okay. Go to sleep?" He scratched his head, "Or somethin'." He spoke in disgust as Virgo rolled her eyes slumped her head over her arm instantly preparing to snooze.

"Whatever..." Virgo murmured rubbing an eye she tilted her head to the other side. Aries's heart stumbled back almost stopping in place as he took up Virgo's test and _continued walking_ until he reached her desk. Aries held her breath as he crouched down next to her letting his hand reach over pulling over her test.

"Are you very much done, Miss Ramm?" He asked in a deep hushed whisper turning the paper toward him. "Oh.. You don't get this?" He looked up to her deep auburn eyes she tried to look calm still Aries could only stare at his filthy lab coat. It must have been white.. once right? Now it was a stale creme hue she cringed at the thought of its scent. She shook her head,

"I-get-it?" She murmured her voice strangely shaken she took up a hand smothering her mouth a bit.

" Are you sure?" He turned his head a bit. "I could give you a hand.." He rose a brow, "If you were to aid me after school..." He whispered taking his hairy arm and lightly brushed her wrist. Aries froze eyes flashed open,

"No, I am fine." She shook her head viciously. " I don't need any-" She lightly rocked herself back but she instantly regretted it as she flung herself carelessly back. She scrambled to grab hold of the desk in front of her only for it to fall back with her crushing her with a loud thud as they both hit the hard surface.

"Gahh!" She fell on her back. Aries could feel her head hit the ground. Aries could feel a warm feeling coming from her head. A prickling sensation. Aries's hair felt damp but only on the far end, her eyes were feeling droopy again like when she was a young child trying to keep consciousness on New Years waiting eagerly to see any burst of lights in the clear dark rural sky but sleep wanting to consume her. Everyone turned to Aries her teacher hastily rushed and reached forward pulling the large wooden desk off her small shriveled figure as she slowly tried to sit up. She found her weight almost impossible to withstand, her elbows shook at her the load as she tried to hold herself up.

"Aries-" He slowly asked eyebrows knitted, "are you okay?" He asked. Aries rubbed the aching spot of her head as she pulled away she felt her fingers moisten, a sticky wet feeling she honestly didn't like still Aries's fears fell elsewhere. _She_ was scared that he had actually used her first name. Teachers weren't allowed to call you by your first name at this school no one was. The school had a strict equal treatment policy so she was always addressed by her surname unless she allowed them otherwise. Still, Aries's vision blurred a bit rubbing her eyes she felt the sticky liquid cover her face. She moaned a bit in pain.

"Arie!" Aries heard Virgo screech, her eyes shook in pain as she looked at Aries. Pushing past her teacher she kneeled next to Aries. "Honey, listen to me are you okay?" She grabbed her chin forcing her to make eye contact. Aries could barely make out her eyes they were unusually large but something else was off. The hue in them now was a light shade of gray.

"H-huh?" She asked Aries began blinking rapidly, her head pounded as the light began to make her headache even more painful. Throbbing pain making her want to shut her eyes closed.

"I'm taking her to the nurse!" Virgo called she waited for no response pulling Aries up she slung Aries over her shoulder only for Aries to pulled back. Aries simply stood.

"No-" Aries called pushing her limp arm free from Virgo as she tumbled forward, "I'm fine-" Aries pushed herself up. She grabbed forced her weight on her wobbling knee standing straight up. Her knees knocked at her weight and her eyes looked at her thrown desk her test flung elsewhere in the room, "I need to finish my test-" Someone must've noticed something Aries hadn't as they screamed they called,

"She's bleeding!" Aries rose a brow,

"Who is?" She questioned but as fast as Aries gained balance she lost it. Stumbling forward she landed on something it held her steadily.

" Aries!" Virgo scrambled in a broken sob she extended an arm to her lightly brushing the back of the head, "Let me take her to the nurse-" She pulled her hand away from someone, Aries could only make out a familiar hairy arm grip Virgo's shoulder. Aries cocked her face to the right she fought the drowsiness eyes refusing to stay open.

"Wait, where's the color?" Aries thought she rose her hand letting it fall to her eyes.

"I will help." Aries could barely make out the voice though her eyes began to darken and fade she could make out where it came from. It was the thing or rather person holding her up. She saw a swirl of gray shades as her eyes fell closed.

* * *

"Arie! Hey!" The doorway thumped open. "You still alive Ramms?!" Virgo pounded the thick auburn wooden door. Aries's head perked up at the noise cracking open the glass curtain she stuck her head out, hair drenched as she tilted it back a bit letting it trickle.

"I'm almost done!" She called sliding the crystal door closed behind her. She closed her eyes as she let the roaring water splash her face, letting the pink soapy foam fall from her locks. She combed her fingers through it, "I'm really tired." Aries thought she harshly shook her head attempting to shake the sleep from her. She took up the slender conditioner bottle slowly pouring its creamy contents on her rosy palm. Aries lifted her hand to her head massaging it deeply into her scalp. She paused as she felt a small bump at the back right of her head. She wasn't alarmed. She had gained many unusual scars from her childhood. She wasn't the most cogitated person, after all, still, she was just a little surprised but Aries continued her hair still felt as full and luscious as the conditioner flew from it. The fragrance of lavender and orange rinds spread around the room. The soft-lit candles lights with a nice tone of Vivaldi's Four Season Winter Aries smiled as she stepped on the adhesive duck stickers she had bought just the other day, she refused to let anyone know about them, it would lower the class of the house Virgo would say. So she hid them for safe keep. Aries felt the boiling steam of the shower make little droplets over her body as they got heavier and hefty they slowly began to trickle down her. Moaning a bit she slumped to the ground shaking her head. She urged her eyes closed her as she saw the clear milky water flow down the drain the steam felt nice and made her a bit sleepy. She could honestly go to sleep right then and there... sure Virgo would wonder if she really had died but sleep seemed to be on the winning side of a tipping scale. Her eyes were heavy and she had felt like this once before but she really couldn't place a picture to it. Aries loved showers especially when she took long and warm ones. They gave her time to think about random things that were brought to light by her curious and muggy mind. "I wonder what Mother and Father want to discuss...?" She bumped her head on the screen door. "Probably scold me for still being single. Or maybe just Mother?" She let out a small scoff. "Father would discuss finances-" She slid to her back laying on the floor, "Or how much of a failure I am?" She let the steaming water fall on her. "If I lived in my dreams-" She let out a long sigh, "I would make everyone proud." Aries bit her lower lip, " Huh? That's right!" She sat up she crossed her legs letting her hand sit on her lap, "I had such a great dream last night-" She let a silly smile show, but then a large sigh escaped her lips "Oh no... I forgot what it was again." She turned her head low letting it hang above her chest. Aries grunted as she took hold of the silver bar that hung on the wall. She balanced her weight finally standing straight up. Grimacing, Aries turned the silver notch turning the steaming water off. She wrung out her hair letting all the small built up water fall from her hair. She pulled the glass door wide open as she stepped out. She hopped out of the cozy glass room and onto a regular shower rug still Virgo made sure it was a shade of marble to match the rest of the bathroom. She took a towel from the silver rack, she gingerly wrapped it around her figure grabbing another fuzzy warm cloth she threw her head forward, hair hanging over her head. Aries shook her hair, drying it from excessive water. She made a nice towel hair wrap around her head rubbing her warm face. Even with the shower she still felt some longing for sleep.

"Aire?" Virgo rapped on the door, "I'm gonna make some coffee, okay?!" She called knocking on the door again her voice seemed tired as well no doubt she had to pull another all-nighter to finish all her work again. Aries held her breath as she spoke, "So, don't just take your time!" She called over the solid door.

"Kay, make some cookies too, kay?!" Aries peeped walking over to the door she opened the entrance peering into the sleepy ocean-hued eyes.

"Kay, Oh-" She paused as she saw Arises muddy gaze/ " I laid your clothes out on your bed..." She pulled up her phone and stared at the time, "Hurry up so we can head out." Virgo said eyes as cold like usual. Still, she rubbed her temple eyes pressed closed and gave Aries's a hint of a grin.

"Mmm." Aries nodded turning back. She slowly made her way back into her room through the vacant home. The hall was cave-like and enormous as was the entire home. Seven bedrooms in total she did live alone so she got to keep the master room at the end of the house because all the other rooms were filled to the rim with her products trials and such. Aries cracked the door open, she shook as the cool air hit her. Stepping in she closed it behind her; she slipped off her towel from her figure, patting her hair again massaging her scalp she threw the damp towel to an empty chair in the middle of the room. Aries made her way to her satin covered bed. Pulling the curtain open, seeing her newly made bed she couldn't help the grin sneak onto her lips. " Virgo?" She shook her head, "Always so nice." She thought slowly turning her attention to the summer dress. It was fairly small and quite short but still, it was a beautiful strapless ivory-colored frilly dress though it gave her a feeling of overexposure. She grinned at the matching stockings, yet they were laced with satin to the sides, and a pair of small doll like heels, she had gotten them from that one website the other night on one of her late night shopping sprees. "I thought she hated these shoes!" Aries whispered. They were not very much Virgo's style but she did love cosplaying. So maybe she could come around? Still, Aries walked over to a Chinese white shelf as she reached for her Chantecaille Nano Gold Engineering Cream, it was expensive she honestly didn't even want it... She would have rather wanted to go to bed bath and beyond, and buy a twenty dollar cream, but no her mother was with her asking her if she can even afford food so naturally, Aries bought this weird smelling one. She took hold of it, making her way to a table. She took a chair turning it she sat down unscrewing the bottle she took a generous amount slapping it down on her leg. She patted it until she finally began to spread the thick goo around her leg, she did the same for her other leg then her arms. She let the towel fall from her figure as she took up the dress smiling a bit.

* * *

"She always takes forever..." Virgo shook her head vigorously. She went into back to an ebony cover pulling out two matching heart shaped gloves she turned back as she went over to the oven bending down in front of the oven she pulled open the closed white panel door pulling out the cookie sheet. She sat up, letting it sit on the stovetop, "Aries! Are you-" She stopped herself as she heard the clanking of the shoes she hated the most make a step. "Honestly we're gonna be late!" Virgo called fanning the cookies before she slid the gloves off of her hands tossing them aside to the marble counter.

"But, Virgo... I like these shoes!" Aries whined in a hushed whisper she lifted a foot admiring the black lines with the white contouring. She lowered it when she saw the vicious glare she received from Virgo,

"It looks like something an anime character would wear!" Virgo huffed she shook her head away. " Arie I know you love anime... But seriously don't wear those every day!" She beckoned for the young girl to come forward. Aries muttered something along the lines of,

"I'm twenty!" But still, she eagerly hopped forward stopping only when Virgo rose an extended arm. She examined her, measuring the skirts length, her height, weight, and skin tones. She made a full 360, eyeing every inch of Aires, only pausing when she saw the shoes.

"I would confuse you for Ariana Grande, but I guess you win some you lose some," Virgo said pressing her eyes closed. She let the large frown stick on her lips as she walked back to the stove, "Oh!" She smirked, "And the cookies won't be ready until we come back." Virgo said as she looked to her side opening a clear marble drawer she pulled out a spatula and took up a heart glove.

"Hey, she's not bad!" Aries called hands in fist at her frail side,

"No, but I don't want your parents seeing you wearing that tonight. I'll be buying tonight's dresses." Virgo fished a plate from a covert and placed it next to the stove. She slid the glove on and lightly scraped the aroma filled cookie. The smell of chocolate filled the room leaving a small frown on Aries's lips.

"I don't think I need fashion advice from a person wearing a dead lady's dress." Arie's muttered she kept a small scowl on her face as she pulled out a chair.

"You what?" Virgo asked Aries shook up shaking her head,

"No! Absolutely nothing." Aries rose her hands in defense, "I think your advice would bring me great honor!"

"Good because.." She paused turning her head back, "Is Ms. M in?" Virgo asked turning her head back.

"No, she went out... Went to go buy more... Groceries.. Why?" Aries asked curiosity consuming her previous until Virgo went over to her purse they were usually small handbags except for today. Today she brought a fairly large purse, a Tory Burch Robinson doubles zip white leather purse to be exact. It was as delicately designed as when she first bought it. She unzipped it open digging deeply into it. She finally found what she was searching for so with a large smile, she fished out her protected goods.

"Huh?" Aries gasped as she lunged herself out of her seat letting her auburn dining chair fall back with a loud thud. "How?! Where'd you get them?!" Aries exclaimed. Aries grabbed Virgo's shoulders eyes in deep confusion.

"Not just them-" Virgo went back into her bag it rattled as she pulled out a familiar green box.

"Them too?!" Aries exclaimed she hopped a bit in excitement.

"Yup... No one saw me, so.." She smirked a bit setting them down on the table she gave off a small chuckle. Aries only eyed the girl then back at the packaging they were both neatly packaged one of them were off season and the other Ms. M had forbidden them from eating due to the previous incident.

"Did you steal those from a little girl!?" Aries's eyes widened in question, "Or what?" She asked Aries pulled her hand over her mouth eyes in awe.

"No. This new receptionist has a little cousin who buys them all and then sells them back to you for like- honestly, I didn't care," She shook it off with her hand. "My mother hasn't allowed me to eat any of them since I told her I wanted to be a ballerina.." She smirked a bit, "Boy that dream took me places." Virgo took up the green box, harshly attempting to open it, she struggled a bit until she finally tore it open with her teeth.

"Hey, I feel ya," Aries nodded in agreement, "I said I wanted to be the next Miss America and first female president..." Aries bit her lip as she held in her laughs. "Still paying for that one..." She let a large smirk cross her lips, "Though being Mrs. America would be delightful." She bit her lip in question.

"Get over that." Virgo scoffed but nodded in agreement. She crossed her arms over her chest still firmly holding the box in place huffing.

"How could I-" She was stopped as Virgo slammed the chocolate covered cookie in her open mouth, Aries was taken aback before promptly chewing. " Gosh... I love thin mints." She curled her lips in a smile.

"I know, right?!" Virgo demanded, eagerly taking one up herself.

* * *

 ** _Dun! dUN! DUN! Yup, I know I have problems... By the way, the lightest element is Hydrogen! But whatevs! I apologize in advance if you catch any grammar issues, please bear with my tired soul... Oh! Something else too, I want thin mints, like this little girl, sells them near where I live... And, there out of season so, I can't buy any... So I feel regret for not buying more! Anyways I hope you enjoyed reading, I think this chapter is more about building the story up, so I'm sorry if it honestly just bore you, but I hope to introduce more characters in the next chapter! I want to know If you want any specific couples, jobs for characters, or just random people who want to be thrown in the story and be a waiter, or just a worker! Please let me know, and don't forget to PM me, or just review! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and if you didn't tell me what would make it more intriguing? I want to expand this more, so help us in this mission of FANDOM! And by all means, make fun of me! Or yourself, just let me know How I'm doing, or that'll be messy. Hope you enjoyed, and If you combed your hair today, be productive, because I'm not!-avv90_**


	3. Cracked Eggs

_**Hello! I finished my driver ed thingy! Haven't passed the test, but hey I'm still waiting for my papers! Ughh... Okay, so I've been writing this, and listening to scary videos, and movies, and I'm scared... So, I wrote this! Ummm this is weird, but I hope you enjoy!-AVV90**_

* * *

The day was muggy and gave off a gray hue. A smoky aspect looking dead and awaiting the cool showers that Aries loved to see in bed, cuddled up next to her clear windowed hall holding up a big book and a steaming cup of oolong tea. She let her gaze fall up hand concealing her deep eyes.

"I'm hungry.." Aries whined letting her mouth set in a deep pout.

"Here." Virgo forcefully shoves a round chocolate biscuit into the fussing girl's mouth cutting her off. Aries slowly chewed, letting her cheeks grow as her brows knitted together as she gave her a hurt expression. "Oww.. Hush." Virgo said looking back at Aries, "I called him earlier..." She shook her head. " He should be here by now!" She grunted crossing her arms as she slowly began to tap her foot.

"Well... we could have just called a cab?" Aries muttered as she turned her gaze to the side, anger clearly visible. Aries took up her phone swiftly checking the time then shoving it back into her short black hooded trench coat biting her lip she rose a brow to Virgo,

"I can't take cabs!" She called only for Aries to push her hands up in defense. At that Virgo pressed her eyes closed letting out a breath. "You never know the cabbie, to everyone they're just the back of a head! I refuse to get in a moving vehicle with a complete stranger." Her voice bit at the end even though she spoke in a hushed whisper.

"Well..." I looked at my watch, "He's taking forever..." Aries let out as she turned her attention to the empty street. They were at the end of Aries's drive way no umbrella, no ride, and a lot of uneasy stares from Aries's snobby stuck up looking neighbors.

"Well, do you want to drive?" Virgo asked as she turned to Aries who simply bit her upper lip,

"I could-" Aries kicked her foot up, staring at the high heel. " Or- We could call a cabbie?" Aries sang as she hopped foot from foot making a clunking sound every time she landed. At this point, Virgo looked as if she was going to pop with fury still she was keeping her patience to look normal to all the worrying neighbors.

"Sherlock was almost killed by a damn cabbie, Arie-" She huffed out a large seem of warm air. "Like Hell, I'm taking a cab!" She lifted her pale hand to her mouth. She shifted her attention to the side eyes catching a gleam. "Hey.." She elbowed Aries who promptly took it wrong.

"What?!-" Virgo turned to her letting her hand cover Aries' mouth. Her white glove pressed on Aries's lips.

"One of your neighbors is staring dead at us. Like not hiding it at all!" She whispered in a hushed whisper. Aries let out a sigh letting her hand fall to her waist. She peeled Virgo fingers from her mouth pulling her head to the side to attempt to speak.

"Yeah- well you're wearing Marilyn Monroe's dress," Aries said only for Virgo to shake her head in confusion. "They're probably just wondering if we're actually girls." Aries gave off a giggle, Virgo grunted at this but still remained pressed. "Or high fashion drag queens!"

"No Stupid-" She shook her head and gave Aries a long glare. "Besides I'm a beautiful queen," Virgo commented,

"Noo-" Aries started until Virgo promptly cut her off.

"He's-" She lifted her brow eyes shifted to the left then to the right to her neighbor across the road. Aries cocked her head to the left trying to get a view. "No stupid!" Virgo shifted her face to look straight at her, "Don't stare!" She whispered. "He'll see us."

"Who?" Aries asked. "And why is it important that I not stare..." Her eyes enlarged. "Is he that old fart that called the police on me?" Aries asked head tilted.

"No, you dolt." Virgo demanded staring dead at her. "He's watching us but the curtain isn't shut he's staring," Virgo said holding Aries' shoulders.

"What's he look like?" Aries asked. "An old perv? Is he doing something I shouldn't know about?" Virgo pressed her hands over her mouth.

"Listen.. Call the damn cab-now okay?" She asked Aries nodded pulling out her phone she dialed and she pointed to the call button. Virgo gave her an okay eye as she released her grip. Aries dialed fast and after a few rings she lifted it to her ear,

"Hello, umm I'd like to ask for a cab?" She asked just then a large black Rover with dark tinted windows pulled up in front of them.

"Ah!" Virgo scrambled to the door throwing it open. She threw herself in first turning she saw Aries's confused face. Seeing Aries she lunged forward taking her friend's hand and pulling her in along inside the car.

"Hey there now, I need to be paid first-" Again Aries' mouth was sealed.

"Drive to the place Old man!" She exclaimed he nodded and quickly sped off. Virgo held Aries as she lifted the large glass separating them from the driver's ear. Aries pushed her off,

"May I have an explanation?" Virgo's head tilted back in question.

"No, you can't live alone anymore, okay? Get a pet or something." She bit her lower lip. "Look, he- was not just staring at you... He was giving off a creepy smile, buy a gun and a dog, or ask Mrs. Margery to stay with you." She looked over at her phone quickly. "He's creepy and I don't think he just wants to stare." Aries shook her head,

"Look, he's an artist.. And a kid that lives with his mother." Aries explained, "They're quite cute actually!" She nodded seeing Virgo's angered expression. Virgo turned to stare at Aries. "They're both really nice and he's been wanting to draw me for the past two years," Aries explained. "He's been over to my house for a long time- sometimes he reads my books and sleep's over when he's fighting with her." She leaned back, hand holding her chin.

"An artist that you let sleepover?" Virgo asked for confirmation only for Aries to nod. "You know Aries... killing you now will give me some sort of relief-" She covered her mouth shaking her head in disapproval. " Listen-" She enunciated every syllable as if Aries didn't understand what language she spoke. "Don't ever let anyone in your home without letting me know!" She shouted clutching her fist so hard that her knuckles turned a pale color.

"He's not a minor-" This gave Virgo a more horrific expression. "Nope, you're right I'll call you next time." She sat back lowering her head.

"Has he ever heard about me?" Virgo asked a more annoyed look than ever.

"Yes." Aries murmured head tucked in her coat,

"What's his name?" Aries giggled a bit as she stared up,

"He has the same name as his mother-" She covered her lips, giggles escaped.

"Arie, name. Now." She questioned eye risen towards her.

"Pieces. It's kinda cute, right-"

"Are you dating him?" Virgo asked eyes averted to her phone not even glancing up. It was typical of her, and Aries knew still she was the top priority in this conversation.

"What-! No-" Aries pulled her hands in front of her.

"Oh." Virgo recoiled. "You like him though... is he ready for marriage?" Aries shrieked pushing herself back,

"No!" She shook her head. "He's cute.. but-" She shook her head.

"Are you planning to marry early or are you prepared to freeze your eggs-" Aries's eyes grew large,

"Nope, not talking to you about that-" Aries waved her off head low in disgrace,

"Why not?" Virgo asked. "What if you put off having children until you were at an older age when you are finally prepared to have them but then you come to notice that your egg count is non-existent?" Virgo asked head tilted to the side a small pull of her lips.

"Have you planned what your going to do with your eggs?!" Aries hollered.

"Actually-"

"No, sorry I asked." Sliding back down Aries looked over to the mini fridge in the car, "Time?" Aries asked as she hung forward taking up a large tea bottle.

Virgo grunted reluctantly as she turned her phone off and set it to her side.

"One... We're late." She sighed pressing her eyes closed. "I was supposed to be early..." She shook her head looking back up at Aries who was struggling with the cap of her bottle. "I guess they won't care." She said flatly as she laid back.

"Who?" Aries asked as she handed her bottle to Virgo who started at her. Rolling her eyes, Virgo cracked open the bottle and slowly handed it back to Aries. Who took it up and swung it back taking a mighty gulp.

"This weird music company... They want to collaborate with me for an artist of theirs. I was supposed to meet with their companies owner and his son the CEO." Virgo responded as she took up her phone again scrolling quickly, Virgo lowered the window that separated the car from the driver. "How much longer?" She asked.

"A few more minutes Ms. Maiden" Virgo nodded and the dark glass rose again as her own face grew dull.

"Are they nice?" Aries asked, head tilted.

"No, the father's an annoying sexist pig. The son seems to hate him and only does what he's told when he find's it convenient." She said flatly.

"Well..." Aries crossed her arms, "They sound nice." Aries murmured.

"I apologize." Virgo let out in a huff. "They annoy me and I hate the fact that I have to make this deal with them." She never lied and was always straight forward with Aries, which sometimes hurt or helped her understand her friend's true emotions.

"Have you called into work?" Aries asked eyeing her seemingly bored friend.

"Yes, but we'll go there later." She said sitting back typing some message to someone. "I think they delivered this divine dress that will fit you perfect." She motioned for Aries to see it. She lifted her phone, exposing a long evening gown a satin that looked a little risque for a simple dinner but still retaining its message. Money. In a night where she was with her parent's, she needed to look like she blows money like crazy.

"Did you make it?" Aries asked.

"Yes, I made it for tonight as well as my own." She mused as she bit her lower lips her fingers fidgeted in place taking her phone back and typing again.

"Well, that's nice." Aries smiled. "They'll be happy to see you." Aries retorted as she took up her drink again.

"Having a family is nice," Virgo said bluntly. "If I had one I would always want to see them." She continued this time staring directly to Aries. "-But I don't. And I just appreciate the fact that your family is nice enough to treat me like a member." Virgo let out a long breath.

"Listen, Virgo-!" Aries shouted. "You are a member!" She gripped her shoulder shoving her into a tight hug. "And don't make sad stories! We're both sister's and you know that!" Aries held her for a second as Virgo patted her back.

"You see..." She exclaimed. "It's really hard to breathe." She coughed as Aries let go squirming a bit. "But Arie-" She looked to Aries face. "Thank you, Aries. I know we are sisters." She gave off a smile a kind one- one that rarely ever showed. Suddenly Aries was flung forward while Virgo bobbed a bit.

"I think we're here?" Aries drolled as she spoke, legs touching the roof of the car.

"Wear your seatbelt Arie." Aries held up her thumb which at the angle she was in looked like a thumb's down.

* * *

"She fell backwards and hurt herself." The voice plainly said it was missing something but she couldn't place it.

"Is she gonna be okay?" Aries knew that voice well, almost but it had something filling it with grief. Her eyes were heavy- she tried to open them with little successes.

"She may have a concussion, but the blood stopped so we hope she'll be fine." This voice sounded like a teacher. No! Not a teacher... The nurse or was she a doctor? "I called the ambulance, so could you run and call her parent's Miss. Maiden?" She asked. Virgo sounded tired and could hear a small muffled sob.

"Yes," Virgo replied sniffling her voice began to become fainted as Aries perceived that she was leaving the room. Aries felt her head tremble as she shook a bit. She pressed her eyes more cringing.

"Ugh?!" She felt her hands go numb as she tried to support herself, both the boy and the nurse turned to her.

"Oh?!" The pink haired woman ran to her side, holding her up as she readjusted the pillows on the bed to help Aries sit up. "Miss. Ram? How do you feel?" She asked- her eyes looked tired of having to deal with any of this.

"Fine Ms. Porlyusica," Aries responded as she tried to roll over on her side to no avail. " Never mind." She said.

"I'm gonna run to tell that creep of your teacher-" She turned her head to a blind spot to Aries.

"Just tell him she's awake- he's the reason she fell back." Aries's eyes widened as she realized the owner of the voice.

"Mr. Panthera?!" Aries exclaimed.

"Yes, he's next to you." Porlyusica reached forward turning her head to the side allowing her to face his hazel eyes. "I believe there is damage to her right cornea..."

"Hello." He rose his hand, moving it slightly in focus of Aries's good eye. Aries rose her brow,

"W-what am I doing here?" She asked. Aries couldn't face Porlyusica, so she stood up, and hastily ran over pushing Loke slightly.

"You don't remember?!" She exclaimed. Aries froze worried she thought deeply. She shook her head for a moment. "Okay, we'll she probably has a mild concussion but loss of eyesight is worrying me." Porlyusica paused. "The ambulance will be here soon, stay with her- I will be right back." She added and dashed out of view. Aries tried to shift her eye but found her neck aching worse then her head.

"What happened?" She asked as she tried to keep her eye open. He gazed at her- sighing he bit his lower lip.

"We were testing." He said slowly as he walked over to her good side taking a seat. " Our teacher knelled next to you and muffled something that I couldn't hear." He sat next to the bed in a large arm chair that sat back to the wall. He was built well and sat straight up as he spoke with me. "He did something.." He stared at Aries for a second, "And you jumped back-" He pressed his eyes for a second. "Then you stood up and tried to brush it off." He chuckled a bit- only for Aries to note his clothing. He was cover in blood, his sleeves rolled up and his blazer was gone as well. "Someone must have screamed and everyone noticed the blood dripping from your head and the small puddle on the ground." Loke pointed to his head. Aries assumed that it was meant to represent her head. "Then you collapsed and Virgo took you up and I helped her bring you here." He explained.

"Oh." Was all Aries could manage.

"Yeah... the ambulance is on it's the way..." He sighed, "But you'll miss the senior party..." He stared into her eye. "Miss Ramm-" Aries's eyes widened,

"No, please call me Aries." He looked as if he did not expect me to speak up as he took a serious expression.

"Okay, then Aries-" The way he spoke her name gave her a warm feeling inside. "please if he ever does something or says anything to you- you come to me and tell me." He kept his glare on him, as she let her face grow confused.

"Mr.-"

"Loke." He replied waiting for her to continue.

"Loke..." She didn't feel okay just saying it like this. "I-I don't know what-" Aries almost bit back her lip.

"Yes, you do. Our teacher- he stared at you during the entire exam I saw him." He looked to her. " If he does anything tell me I'll deal with it." He assured her his voice comforted her as he reached for Aries' hand holding it steady.

"Loke?" She asked as her head fell numb his expression changed a bit of hurt fell over as Aries's eyes began to become unbearable, he quickly stood.

"You'll be fine soon." He muttered as he covered her eyes and again the color died to a gray muted hue.

* * *

 ** _I'm tired, so club penguin.. Yes, that's something cool, yeah.. I want so tamales.. Yeah, gotta study. So, like I hope you like reading this! Tell me what you think! Or if you want me to add anything at all! Okay, I'll try to update faster next time. Ahhh. Scary stories.! I gotta wash the dishes. But it's scary! Ahh, this creepy pasta is weird, remember kids! Whatever you do, nothing can be done. You will be the next target to a horror film, you will all die, and cry. So, sleep well! I want bacon. Ahh. Can I have a bacon.. Nope, because I ate it all yesterday. Time to cry. And watch more horror stories._**

 ** _Thank you for Reading!-avv90_**


End file.
